supernannyfandomcom-20200215-history
The Sachs Family
Episode summary Jo Frost visits New York City where Greg (45) & Fanci Sachs (45) need help with their two preschool boys: 5-year-old Ryan & 3-year-old Jonathon. The Sachs' apartment is filled with toys since Fanci buys them for her sons three times a week. Greg and Fanci were initially at loggerheads with how to handle their children's tantrums. Ryan will throw tantrums in public if he doesn't get his own way and has separation issues from Fanci whenever she leaves the house. Bedtime is horrific and the parents end up lying in bed with the boys until they fall asleep. Can Supernanny get Greg and Fanci on track in a New York minute? Plot Observation Fanci had to run some errands which made Ryan go into a tantrum, he wants to know where she was going, but she made it out of the door finally. Jo took a tour around the apartment and she saw the clutter and the children's toys, that the parents chose to cram the place with toys and noticed four buggies. Jo took Fanci aside to have a chat and she says she feeds into Ryan's tantrums because she feels guilty for not being with her sons. Ryan wanted waffles but Fanci says "No!", he threw a tantrum over it though Mom gave him other options. Then, Mom moddle-coddled him about the waffles and negiotate that he can have them another day. At bedtime, the parents read a bedtime story for the boys though the demand their attention. Greg would hold Jonathan's hand until he can fall asleep and walk. Though 45 minutes later, they come back for more snacks. During 2:00am, the boys ended up in their parents' bed tossing and turning. Parents Meeting Jo brings up the issues of unnecessary clutter in their appartment, Fanci giving into Ryan's tantrums and bedtime. She said the boy doesn't need more toys but quality with both Mom and Dad. Teaching To start off, the parents had to remove unwanted clutter so they can have breathing space. Before, the parents use to give into the boys' tantrum when they went past the toy store and buy them a toy. This time Jo put the parents up to a challenge of whether they will give in to the boys' temper tantrums when they go past the toy store. Outside, when the family went past the toy store Ryan says he wanted to go to the toy store, though Fanci told him they were not going to the toy store; he threw a temper tantrum, although she was pacifying him with a pretzel instead. Jo intervenes to warn Ryan that, if he continues crying with any more temper tantrums and pulling those faces, he will be placed in a timeout, and he understood what she meant. Jo brings in the toy rangers hat for the boys to wear to make it fun for the boys to sort out toys they want or don't want. Then, Jo brings in a mat for the boys to play with the toys; when it is time to tidy they put on their rangers hat and pack away their toys. Then, Jo put Fanci up to the test when she had to leave to go on an errand. Mom told the sons where she was going and greet them with kisses and hugs, without feeling guilty she is able to go out. At bedtime, the parents use the Sleep Separation and Stay in Bed techniques. Jo gave them earpieces to attach on themselves with her instructing through the walkie-talkies and a setup camp with a monitor. Greg was able to get Jonathan to sleep, Fanci was nervous when Ryan threw a tantrum when she was doing sleep separation. At 12 AM, Jonathan got out of bed; Greg was talking to him, but Jo guided Dad through and Ryan got out of bed. They both threw a temper tantrum; therefore the parents adopt the Stay in Bed technique and after putting the boys into bed, they were exhausted. Parents Evaluation Clip 1 At 2:00am after Jo left, the boys woke up once again the parents manage to use the technique effectively. Clip 2 The boys finished playing with their toys, Fanci gave a clear expectation of either play and not watch TV, or tidy up and watch TV. They did as they wer told. Clip 3 Jonathon had a tantrum over a lollipop, though Fanci warned that he will go to timeout but she placed him on the naughty chair. Fanci says this is a mistake and should not execute it. Clip 4 Greg was giving orders to the sons at home and in the restaurant but was overloading them. Clip 5 Fanci tucked Ryan into bed but she was talking to him more and Greg seriously orders Ryan to close his eyes and no crying. Jo said that if Greg gives into Ryan's meltdown then he thinks it okay to cry to get attention. Reinforcement Jo taught that family time is important, so they went to the toy store, the parents were nervous about going there. Jo wants the parent to take note of what toys the boys want for their Birthday or either Christmas and not buy it straight away. Jo thought it is important for them to be raised with the spirit of being able to give so the family went to the Salvation Army donation center. In the charity, the boys to give their unwanted toys for families and friends in need. Greg says "it taught them a life lesson". At the end, the family spend their time altogether by the children playing with musical instruments and Jo was ready to leave. Family members *Fanci Sachs, 45 *Greg Sachs, 45 *Ryan, 5 *Jonathon, 3 Behind the scenes This was filmed in November 25th - December 7th, 2008. Gallery Greg-Sachs.png Fanci-Sachs.png Ryan-Sachs.png Jonathon-Sachs.png 37D4200E-B15E-421D-9580-6B407FD1CFA9.jpeg|A WALL-E DVD is seen in the episode. External Links *TANTRUM YOGA - New York Post, 2/18/2009. We learn Fanci is a commercial real estate executive, and Greg is a commercial printer. The family babysitter suggested the Sachs ask Supernanny for help. Category:Supernanny (U.S.) Season 5 Episodes